A Year After
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: A year after she has gone. Happy look sad after taking a mission with Natsu,And Then Happy remind Natsu about "That" Sorry for bad English and summary. read and review,Please.


Author : This is my first fanfiction,please go easy on me.  
sorry for my crappy english,because it's not my main language.

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.

Stand.

Bow.

Aye,sir!

* * *

Fairy Tail X783,it was beautiful weather in the city of Magnolia.  
"Yo,Happy that was one hell of job we've done,ho ho." said Natsu with hands on back of head walking at street of Magnolia.  
Happy looks gloom while staring down at street while flying beside his patrner.  
Natsu notiched Happy's sad face and decide to find out.  
"hei,what's wrong Happy?" asked Natsu.  
"Natsu... it's Tomorrow.." answerd Happy and looking at Natsu's face.  
"owh... that's..." suddenly Natsu's face expression change to sad.  
"Aye... Mama" said Happy.  
"Yeah,Lisanna. it's been a year since _**that**_" said Natsu.

The Next Day

it was raining about the afternoun.  
Natsu was standing in front of some big stone and house of straw,Happy is sleeping at Their house right now.  
And it's not just that,it was a grave and house that **_She_**built for Their little family once.  
And that was **_Her_**grave.

Lisanna Grave.

"Lisanna..." said Natsu staring at the grave.  
"it's been a year... our house is still stand and strong you see? and do you know how you..." Natsu stoped and tear flowed from His eyes running down his cheeks remembering about the last thing with Her last year,he never thought that "good bye" will be the last thing from Her to Him and Happy.

~Flashback~

Fairy tail X782  
"Natsu,Happy fighting again huh?" Said Lisanna to Them while their sitting under the big tree at center park Magnolia.  
"Aye,Natsu started it first,Lisanna. he ate all of the fish alone!" said Happy.  
"huh... hei Happy,learn to catch one if want to eat ." said Natsu Bluntly.  
"huh.." said both Happy and Natsu and turned away Their face.  
"nah..nah..,Natsu,Happy there's time when a Family clash but still no one want get into real fight. Natsu you better made up,set up good example as father to the son. we are family right?" said Lisanna with Her straight face.  
"hoi.. i never give you permission about that,ok." said Natsu grumble.  
"woah... She saying something crazy like that with straight face" said Happy hysterically.  
"hehe,say Natsu. when we grow up enough can i your future wife?" said Lisanna with smile in Her face.  
"whoa... hei that again,come on" said Natsu with little in His cheeks.  
"wo... She llllllllllike you" said Happy rolled his tongue.  
"hehe,well Natsu i'm off for mission with Mira-Nee and Elf-Nichan. And it's S-Class mission,Natsu you better made up."  
"S-Class mission?! can I come too?!" asked Natsu to Lisanna.  
"No,don't need You. we three can handle it maybe next time" said a tall white haired man and another white long haired woman with ponytail style hair.  
"whoa... Elfman,Mira!" yelled Natsu.  
"Let's go,Lisanna we need to hurry." said Mirajane.  
"well,Natsu. I need to go now,good bye." said Lisanna pointing at the sky with Her right hand (Fairy tail Style).

And 3 days later,**_That_**was happened.  
Natsu reach at entrance of His guild and found all of His Friends in sorrow and Tears.  
"I can even save Her body,She has disappear" yelled Mira with cried in Her Face.  
"It's all my faulth" Elfman said while crying.  
Natsu overheard with wide eyed and shocked with disbelief,He never thought that "good bye" from Her 3 days ago is Her last to Him

~End Of Flashback~

"do You know how You... how You and I rise Happy together? from He still in the egg,hatch,flying at guild and learning how to tease from You." said Natsu,tear still running down His Cheeks.  
Natsu wiped His tear emmediatly and little smile come from His Face.  
"you know,Lisanna if you were still here I think You will very happy about how our guild has grew. And of course if you were still here we will be a great family,with Happy and Me of course." said Natsu.  
"Lisanna,I..." Natsu was interrupted by appearance of blue cat.  
"Natsu..." said Happy.  
"Happy..." said Natsu.  
"Natsu,it's been year since Mama gone." said Happy,tear strated running down "Natsu,I missed Mama" Happy jumped to Natsu's chest and hugged Him. Natsu hugged back.  
"yeah,Happy. I missed Her too." said Natsu.  
Natsu put Happy to the ground,They both starting to kneel down. Happy wiped His tear,Natsu and Happy praying for Her for a few minutes. as They pray finished the rain has go down,both of Them got up on Their knees. Natsu and Happy stare at the grave.  
"Lisanna,I.. ah no. Me,Happy,Elfman,Mira,Gramps and everyone in the guild will keep protecting the guild and each other. so,Lisanna... watch us from place you are staying now,ok?" said Natsu.  
"Aye,sir" said Happy.  
"all right,let's go Happy. let's take a job. Lisanna we're going now,bye!" said Natsu as He leaves.  
"Mama... we're going,bye" said Happy.  
"let's go Happy" said Natsu yelled at His partner.  
"Aye,sir. Natsu wait for me!." yelled at Natsu.

* * *

Autor : This my first fanfiction,sorry for crappy English and short story. just say it it's a warming up.  
i'm Pleased looking forward for critics,offers and Review for improvement at next time.


End file.
